


La Da Dee

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: A road trip to Jett's beach resort.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 2





	La Da Dee

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Alfred F. Jones - America's official human name  
> Arthur Kirkland - England's official human name  
> Francis Bonnefoy - France's official human name  
> Wang Yao - China's official human name  
> Ivan Braginsky - Russia's official human name  
> Jett - Australia's official human name
> 
> Presently, I have not found an official name for New Zealand.  
> The song featured is Cody Simpson's 'La Da Dee'.

_There's no way to say this song's about someone else_

_Every time you're not in my arms_

_I start to lose myself_

"Road trip!" Alfred cheered as he hit the highway. (F/n) laughed at his enthusiasm and held onto her beach hat to keep it flying with the wind.

She swigged her bottle of juice in five large gulps and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasant breeze brought in by her open window. The summer heat was sweltering and their trip to the beach was a long-awaited and much-needed getaway.

_Someone please pass me my shades_

_Don't let 'em see me down_

She turned her head to the side, watching Alfred's blue eyes stay glued to the road.

"Boop," she poked his cheek. An adorable smile pulled at his lips as he stole a second to glance at her.

"Hey," he replied. His phone buzzed in (F/n)'s lap and she looked at it. A text notification popped up on the lock screen.

**Iggy-brow:** _We've stopped to use the loo. Do you need anything?_

"Excited?" Alfred asked, bouncing lightly in his seat. (F/n) chuckled and nodded, picking his phone up to reply to his brother. "Arthur said they stopped to use the loo. Do we need anything? Barbecue sticks, ice, water?"

Alfred hummed as he thought about it. His finger drummed lightly on the wheel.

"More ice wouldn't hurt," he said after a short while. (F/n) nodded and started typing.

"Oh! Marshmallows babe, we completely forgot to grab those," he quickly added. (F/n)'s nose scrunched up slightly at the mention of the snack. She had purposely omitted the said edibles. They had never been her favourite. But it was always adorable how her boyfriend would forget that fact and try to feed her s'mores or any mallow-related snack. Considering that, she texted Arthur back with a simple, "Ice. Mallows."

_You have taken over my days_

_So tonight I'm going out_

The beautiful sight of the vast ocean soon entered the horizon, making the couple giddy with excitement. It had been a while since they had the time to slow down. They had indented to take a trip to the beach weeks back, considering that their schedules agreed for once, but a horrible storm had them cancelling their plans and quite literally, raining on their parades. Now, the hot sun shone brazenly, showing no traces of the past storm.

The salty breeze swept in through the open windows of the car and (F/n) let out a sigh of delight. She wanted nothing more than to sink her toes into the warm sand and feel the cool water at her fingertips.

They neared the car entrance to the beach resort that they would be staying at—their friend Jett's beach resort. The Australian had generously offered to host them for two days and a night at his beach resort, for a discounted price. Not wanting to waste such an opportunity, given how high the reviews were for his business, Alfred and (F/n) agreed, including their other friends, Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Matthew, and Francis. Jett was actually a distant cousin of Arthur's, Alfred's half-brother.

She had met and acquainted herself with the Australian several times before through a mutual connection with his half-brother from New Zealand. She was surprised at the stark contrast of her friend to Jett. It reminded her much of Arthur and Alfred's dynamic duo and their own brotherly rivalry.

_Yet I'm feeling like_

_There is no better place than right by your side_

The car soon stopped to a park and the engine was turned off after they had shut their windows. Alfred went ahead and started grabbing their bags from the trunk.

(F/n) texted Arthur and Yao through Alfred's phone, asking them if they've arrived at the resort already. She got out, grabbing the few bags Alfred had left her, their change of clothes, which were the lightest. She caught up to him, walking up the steps that led to the lobby of the resort's hotel.

As Alfred took the responsibility of checking them in, (F/n) got a reply from Yao. She chuckled at the ridiculous contact photo Alfred had put for Yao. Previously it had been a picture of Shinatty-chan but after Kiku had "accidentally" released a picture of Yao in his high school years to the online group chat of their group of friends, her boyfriend could not stop howling with laughter at that photo and had set it as the image for Yao's contact in his phone.

**Foodie Hermit:** _We're coming in._

Arthur also sent a text just then.

**Iggy-brow:** _Jett said he's coming to meet us. We'll be there shortly._

(F/n) turned around to greet Yao as he and Ivan entered the lobby. The Chinese man had a backpack of his things and a duffel bag of food. The resort provided an impressive menu of food choices but Yao insisted they still bring their own food to cook and Alfred seconded with a comment of having an "authentic outdoors experience."

Ivan was the next to be greeted by the female. He sent a sweet smile her way that she mirrored.

_I had a little taste_

_And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

"We'll be taking your bags to your rooms. Please wait here a while for Mr Jett," one of the employees said, directing them to the waiting area of the lobby. Other employees took their bags and headed off.

The group lounged leisurely before Jett came, a towel draped over his shoulder to catch the droplets of water from his damp hair. "Hope ya didn't mind I took a swim before you came?"

Arthur and Alfred greeted him and the rest of the friends followed. He waved a charming hand to greet them back and turned to the large double doors that were the entrance to the beach. "I'll give a quick tour of the premises then? To ensure ya make the most outta yer stay!"

They spent a good twenty minutes touring around the facilities before Jett let them go, saying that he had a surfing appointment with his little sister. The group decided they'd unpack their belongings and meet up in their designated hut by the beach to get started on their barbecue lunch.

(F/n) opened the door to their room and marvelled at the beautiful ocean view they had at the balcony. She grabbed her phone from her bag and immediately took several shots of the baby blue sky and the teal sea meeting halfway down the horizon. Alfred slipped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled into her neck. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and he mumbled an undecipherable compliment into her skin. She chuckled and leaned back into his touch, quickly switching to her phone's front camera to snap a picture of him. He had his eyes closed, basking in the warmth of her and of the sunlight streaming in.

_'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

_But you're the only one on my mind_

"You're so cute," (F/n) said, grinning at him as he opened his eyes. He quickly pulled away, dramatically covering his face and exclaimed, " _Babe_! I wasn't camera-ready!"

She simply laughed it off and patted his back sarcastically as she passed him to get to the bathroom.

"You're still cute either way. I'll get changed and let's head down, yeah?" He responded an agreement as she shut the bathroom door.

She took off her shorts and top, revealing her swimwear underneath. She wrapped a scarf around her and readjusted her ponytail before stepping out of the bathroom. She found Alfred at the balcony, snapping his own pictures of the ocean and the beach.

"Ready?" she called out, grabbing their bags of food. Alfred turned, his blond hair swaying with him, and jogged over to her. He picked up the icebox and planted a kiss on her forehead with a quick, "Yeah". He grabbed their room keys and opened the door for her before following behind her and locking their door.

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_La da da me_

_La da da you_

The rest of the day passed in a fun-filled blur. They played beach volleyball, Arthur burned a few hotdogs on the grill before Yao kicked him away from it, saving their lunch, Matthew and Alfred surfed, Ivan and (F/n) had their own fun making sandcastles, Francis sunbathed, and soon Jett joined in to treat them to drinks at the bar.

They had arrived relatively early in the day and after lunch, they decided to take a swim. (F/n)'s serene floating was rudely disrupted by her boyfriend splashing water in her face which resulted in a water splashing war between the two. Ivan decided to join in, backing (F/n)'s splashes with larger waves, making Alfred whine at the unfair play. Yao, peacefully sitting in the warm sun, pulled Matthew with him to join Alfred's side and splash back at (F/n) and Ivan.

Seeing the commotion, Francis set his drink down next to him and quickly entered the fray, joining (F/n) and Ivan. At Arthur's reluctance to join in, seeing as the teams were already evened out, Francis successfully managed to rile up the Brit and have him join the ruckus.

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

**_\---_ **

_There's only me_

_There's only you_

Before the sun could start its descent, grey clouds swarmed the sky. Soon, fat droplets of rain began falling.

Arthur looked up at the sky, catching the falling water in his palm. "This wasn't in the weather forecast."

Francis groaned and grumpily made his way to the bar, "This reminds me too much of England."

"What was that, you bloody frog?" The hotheaded blond followed the sulking Frenchman while Matthew excused himself to go back into his room.

Ivan was standing in the middle of the drizzling rain, looking up in wonder and enjoying the shower.

" _Aiyaa_! You'll catch a cold-aru! Let's go and grab a warm bite to eat!" Yao dragged the tall man in the direction of one of the food kiosks, taking him away from the rain.

"You should head in-aru! The rain could get heavier!" He said to (F/n), looking back to see her in the shallows.

Feeling a chill run up her spine with the change in temperature brought by the wet weather, (F/n) stepped out of the water, hurrying back to their hut to wrap herself in a towel. She looked behind her to find her boyfriend still in the water, goggles on, as he continued searching for seashells.

"Alfred!" She called out, waving him over once his head was above water. He looked up, having not noticed the rain and quickly caught on, letting the seashells he had collected in his hand sink back to the sand underwater.

"Coming!"

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_La da da me_

_La da da you_

"That dinner was awesome!" Alfred sighed dreamily. To compensate for the unexpected turn of events and at having to cut short their fun time under the sun, Jett had prepared an early dinner for the group. Yao was particularly excited, seeing the different kinds of cuisine in front of him, beautifully plated and exquisitely divine. After they had eaten their fill and had chatted about this-and-that, they decided to entertain themselves in the game room. The rain had not gotten any worse, but it was still pouring. Water activities were discouraged for the night as the waves grew increasingly large and unstable, coupled with the rain.

Yao and Matthew engaged in a particularly heated match of table tennis while (F/n) and Arthur played a round of billiards. Ivan and Alfred were busy playing arcade video games while Francis lounged on one of the large sofas and scrolled through his phone.

\---

After almost two hours well-spent in the game room, the group decided to call it a night. Alfred yawned as he collapsed onto the bed, the flowery fragrance of the sheets enveloping him. (F/n) was busy taking pictures of the ocean once again. "It's still so pretty, even in the rain."

After a while, Alfred started whining for her to come over. Laughing at his antics, she soon followed. She set her phone down on the bedside table after turning off the lights. The dim lamps were the only source of illumination as she made her way to the bed to snuggle with Alfred.

"I hope it won't rain tomorrow," she pouted, resting her head on his shoulder. He hummed and stroked her hair. She looked up at him and gently took his glasses off.

"We should take a sunrise walk," he commented absentmindedly. She smiled and hummed in response. The day's activities were quickly catching up to her and she felt drowsy as she stayed engulfed in his embrace.

_La da dee_

_La da dee doo_

_When you were gone I think of you_

"Wake me up for that," she reminded, her voice soft and sleepy.

"I will," Alfred replied, taking his glasses from her hand and setting it aside. Moving her hair away from her face, he pressed his lips lightly against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jun 22, 2020.


End file.
